My Senior Year
by fire kitty135
Summary: Senior year is supossed to be a happy time, looking forward to graduation, prom, all that fun stuff. But for Owen it was nothing like he had pictured. It would be a year to remember, but not in a good way. Original characters. Sexuality. Yaoi. Lemons.
1. Part One Rebellion

• Part One •

-Rebellion-

Vivi watched slowly as Owen walked closer to him without a word spoken between them they knew each other's feels very well. Vivi waited for Owen to speak his own words. Though Owen did not speak at all he just touched his cold fingers against the older man's face. He stared at his friend, into his eyes, waiting for the next move.

That was when Vivi made his move. He wrapped his arms around Owen's neck and smiled as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. His breath warmed the inner being of Owen. Each stared into the others eyes. Waiting for each other to make the wrong move, both expecting the other to do so and neither wanting to be the one to make it. Vivi laughed as he moved around Owen's body. He knew Owen knew his place when he was kissed. That was when Owen laughed placing a hand cuff on Vivi's wrist. Vivi glared down at his hands and back at Owen.

"What the hell is this?" Vivi growled at Owen who began to smile once again. He laughed and placed the other hand cuff on the car door. He stepped back to admire his master.

"I'm taking control this time Vivi." He said in whisper into Vivi's ear. He bit the ear lobe as he backup again. Vivi growled and snapped his teeth. "Oh Vivi you will like it dear."

"Owen, stop it! No don't you dare take my spot in this." Owen smiled and wrapped his hand around Vivi's waist. He tugged on the belt of Vivi, he bite Vivi's collar bone. Vivi gasped for air. "It's too public Owen stop please stop it. I can't take anymore oh this. Oh, Owen!" Vivi moaned as Owen bite his collar bone again and pulled on his shirt to take it off. The buttons unsnapped and the shirt lowered down his arms. Owen kissed his way down to his abs.

"You know the pain I go through ever time." He nipped on the side of Vivi's abs. "Don't you know the feeling it gives me each time I see you then?" He looked up at Vivi and saw Vivi's eyes glow with lust. Owen Smirk and tugged on the belt again.

"In the middle of a parking lot!" Vivi asked with a great smile and grabbed Owen with his free hand.

"We do it all the time at school it never stopped you before, as you could be caught by your girlfriend or even someone else that could get us even more trouble." Owen smirked against the skin of Vivi's pelvic bone. He licked Vivi's skin and then bites down making red liquid drip into his mouth. Owen sucked on the wound drawing the blood to come out. Vivi whimpered under his breath not wanting to push on the young man.

"Owen. Do you know what you are doing?" he growled as he felt himself grow. He lifted his head and rested it against the car window. Owen laughed and pulled away dangling the keys at Vivi and tossed them to the ground behind him. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of him and smiled. He looked around the street lamp light up around them. "Owen! OWEN!"

"Oh course I know what I'm doing." He stepped turned and walked away waving back at his friend.

•۞•

Owen sat on his bed with his left leg hanging over the edge of the bed and his right leg tucked up with his right foot touching his left leg. His physics homework lay on the bed beside him and he bit into his apple as he pondered over number four. He looked to his phone. He was tempted to call his friend Dom for help, but then he'd have to admit he hadn't really finished in class like he'd told him.

He heard the front door open and close again but paid no attention to it, it was probably just his mom getting home for work. She usually got home around this time. He knew it wasn't his father because 

he was always home late. The footsteps made their way towards his room. Again, no big deal, his parents' room was beside his. But his door opened and he looked up, his breath stopping in his chest.

There stood Vivi, twilling the hand cuff keys around his finger. "But how…?" Owen asked, a cold chill running over him as he stared at the other.

"Peter." That one name explained it all and made Owen feel sick to his stomach. When he saw the boy spoken of step in and lock the door, he felt like he was about to puke. "You've been a very bad boy; it's time for your punishment…"

"No, please, Vivi, I'm sorry. I just thought..." But he was cut off as the other slapped him. The slap was hard enough to sting, but not enough to leave a mark. Vivi was very careful never to leave a mark on Owen.

"Thought what? That I wouldn't be angry with you? Lay down." He said harshly and pushed the physics homework off the bed. He didn't care that it might crinkle from the act.

Owen closed his eyes and wanted to tell him no, but knew it would be a bad idea. So he did; he lay down on the bed, breathing deeply.

"What time will your mother be home?" Vivi asked and Owen looked up at him. "You know she usually gets home around this time." He muttered and Vivi nodded. "Yes, but isn't it the second Thursday? Grocery day?" Owen nodded. "So she'll be home in an hour, we have plenty of time…"

"Vivi…" were the only words Owen could muster up to say. He knew Vivi was going to enjoy ever last moment of his revenge. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt Vivi's fingers slip around the zipper of his pants. He could not run the other stood by the door with his eyes shut resting almost. Owen turned back to look at Vivi in the eyes. He had the look of determination and lust, his smirk placed on his lips.

"You've been a very bad boy Owen." He said centimeters away from Owen's ear, his hot breath brought chills down Owen's spine. Vivi had managed to take off Owen's pants with skill. He traced circles on the bare thigh, and stared into the hazel green eyes of the younger man. Owen showed no expression trying not to feed Vivi's hunger anymore than he already had but his eyes failed to lie to Vivi. He knew that Owen was terrified by him now. "I'll break you, like the way I should have the first time." He growled as he placed his face in front of Owen's. Vivi's brushed across the younger man's face the older man kissed softly on the boy's lips. His fingers explored the already formalize body of Owen. The younger one let a whimper out, abounding all his hope to avoid this torture his best friend had planned for him.

"Vivi please don't" Owen cried out as he felt the unpleasant guest began the torture. He knew though Vivi was enjoying ever last moment, ever last cry. Vivi knew how far he could push the boy below him, how much he could stand without being in too much pain or showing any signs of the activity. "Vivi please!" He began to beg, in a low whisper almost unheard, but Vivi knew just what he was saying and kept pushing.

Owen did not take long to being to cry out load which excited Vivi even more than ever. Vivi let the boy rest for just a moment, while he adjusted himself on top of the small boy. He leaned down while one knee on each side of Owen's leg kept him from squirming underneath him.

"Do you ever want to defy me again slave?" Vivi said with a smirk. Owen turned his head facing away from the elder boy which enraged him. He sent the back of his hand striking the soft skin of Owen's cheek. "Will you ever defy me again boy?" He asked again.

Owen turned to face his tormentor with glaring eyes, his face was sore as well as other regains of his body. He stared into Vivi's eyes for seconds than turned his head again. Staring at his other thought to be best friend standing in front of the door not flinching or moving for anything, till he was commanded to do so , Owen felt his gut turn. He became nauseas as he felt the cold fingers play across his bare chest than pull on his ear hard. Forced to stare up at Vivi he bit his bottom lip.

"No sir." He produced the words from the depths of his throat. "I'll never do it again sir." Vivi smiled pressed his chest against the bare one of Owens. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment which felt like an eternity to Owen. Finally Vivi pulled off and stood up and turned to the other boy standing by the room. He nodded and the door was unlocked and they two unwelcome guest exited the room.

Owen could hear the footsteps walk down the stairs and close the front door. He let out a sigh of relief that his torture ended. Or so he thought it had.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: All characters in this story were created by my friend and me. They are based off of real people, but they are nothing like the people we based them on. We are currently working on making a prequel to explain how the two boys met and how their relationship changed.


	2. Part Two Abduction

• Part Two •

-Abduction-

It started off as a normal day, nothing happened and Vivi seemed normal as if nothing had happen the night before. Owen let his guard down as he walked out of choir at the end of the day, he waited for Vivi but after a few minutes he noticed that Vivi was not showing up. His gut feeling was to stick it out and wait. Though he began to walk away to find his missing friend.

He had made it into the main building when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder he was about to turn around when he was over powered, gagged and blind folded. He felt himself being moved to somewhere, a short amount of stairs and sound of metal bars moving than he was pushed forward to hand cuffs on each wrist rubbed against his sensitive skin. His arms where forced up and he heard the closing of the cuffs on something metal above him he tugged but only sound of scratching metal on metal.

"Owen… Owen…" He kept hearing his name being called out, echoing around him. He didn't recognize the voice. In fact it sounded like a bunch of different people were calling out to him from different directions. He twisted and turned, trying to see anything, trying to get loose. "Mams oohhimm onnmm!" Owen cried out, grunting through the gag.

He heard a sudden hiss and cried out as the hot water started pouring all over his body, seeping into his clothes. He started thrashing, trying to get free. The gag was removed from his mouth and he licked his lips before coughing up some water. "What the hell! Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Hands started undoing his shirt and soon he felt hands roaming across his chest and he started to freak out, panicking and breathing deeply. "Come on, this isn't funny!" At least they had adjusted the water temperature so that it wasn't scalding anymore. The faucet was right above his head so he was having trouble breathing without inhaling water.

"Now Owen, I did punish you yesterday, but I'm not done yet." He recognized that voice and let out a whimper. That voice was enough to make his insides freeze despite the warm water spilling all over his body. Finally the water was turned off and he gasped, coughing and spluttering. "I have some friends with me today, and they all want a piece of that fine ass of yours. Today we're going to take turns with you. I've already called your mother and told her you're coming over to my place to study for a while."

"No, please, Vivi. I'm sorry. Oh god, please no. I won't try anything again. I swear to god, just please, not this." Owen whined but there was no stopping the intruding forces.

It lasted for hours. Owen whined and pleaded at first but soon he was only being held up by the hand cuffs and he had no strength even to protest as his mouth was forced open for what felt like the hundredth time in such a short amount of time. He wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week at least.

Finally he heard footsteps leaving. "Wait…" He called out with almost the last of his strength, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and pleading. "Don't leave me…" That was one of the last things he remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

•۞•

The feeling of numbing pain rushed through his veins as he felt a soft touch press against his chest and clanking of the removing cuffs from the shower head. He still was blind folded and weak he stumbled into the person's arms. He was lowered to the floor. He heard the footsteps step away.

"Please don't leave me. Help me please" His rasped voice seemingly echoed in his ears. The footsteps rushed away at least he was freed from his prison. He removed his blind fold and found himself in the second floor boy's locker room showering room. His cloths soaking in a pile next to him, he held his head and whimpered in pain. He warped the wet shirt over his bare shoulders and looked around. The lights where shut off. But he was in great thanks for the person who freed him. Owen slowly waddled out of the locker room and out of the dark gym and building out into the cold night air.

He had no clue of the time but knew Vivi had not planned for his freedom to be not by his hands. That would mean Vivi would return soon. Angry thoughts rushed his mind; his blood felt like it would boil. He clenched his fist and wanted to fight back but the more he fought the more the torture would go intensity. Vivi was much larger in size and power. He was at a loss for ideas. He sat against the large brick post and stared out into the night.

Vivi came as he thought; his face was almost worth it. Then it turned to pure anger. He grabbed Owen by the throat and pushed him against the bricks. Vivi's eyes spoke words that he knew where soon to come.

"How dare you leave without my permission?" His open palm became a closed fist he punched the bare stomach. Owen gagged on his own vomit. Vivi dropped him watching him fall as if he was a rag doll. "You are coming home with me."

"My parents..." Vivi just laughed and grabbed Owen's upper arm and began to drag him towards the stares and his car. "I'll walk!" He cried, making Vivi stop with a halt and look down at the pathetic looking boy. The boy stumbled up the fist still gripped onto his upper arm; he was yanked up as well causing him to fall onto Vivi. This caused them both to fall to the ground in a crash. Vivi began to cuss under his breath as he pushed the wet boy off of him. Vivi began to drag him again. A rough laugh came from Vivi and he began to walk down the stairs dragging Owen along. The groans and whimpers pleasured Vivi.

Once in the car Vivi sat on top of the already sore boy. He ripped all the wet clothes off of Owen and stared down at the bare boy. Forcing Owens mouth open again he heard the gagging sounds of Owen as he tried to refuse the unwanted guest in his mouth. He pulled away people Vivi finished causing a mess in the back of the car. A low angry sound came from Vivi. Owen knew he was in for bigger pains now.

"Clean it up!" Owen reached for his shirt but was slapped away. "Not with that yourself! Now clean it up!" Owen only could obey, Vivi watched with pleasure as he watched the bare boy clean up the car with his tongue. After he was done Vivi gagged him and then blindfolded him again. Started the car and left the parking lot.

The car bumped along and Owen's hands grasped onto his seat as he couldn't find the hand hold. Vivi always sped; going at least sixty in a forty and it scared the shit out of Owen when he could see. Now that he couldn't he was petrified, afraid they were going to crash into an invisible force at any moment. He could remove the blind fold, but then Vivi would just punish him even more.

Finally the car came to a halt and Owen's balled hands uncurled and he took a deep breath. They had arrived in one piece. The car was turned off and he heard Vivi get out of the car and close the door. Silence, absolute silence surrounded the poor, unseeing boy. He listened closely and all he could hear was the sounds of the engine cooling down. Minutes passed but it felt like an eternity to the blind boy.

Suddenly his car door opened and he jumped, moving his head to see who it was but knew all he would see was blackness. Hands reached in and undid his seat belt and then pulled him out of the car. He was still naked and wet and when he was pulled out of the car the cold air hit him, causing him to gasp in shock. A blanket was wrapped around it and he clung to it as if it were all that kept him alive.

He was led along some sort of concrete path but he had no idea where they were. They weren't at Vivi's house. Or his own for that matter; he knew both of those paths, and this was unfamiliar. It was too long and too flat. Vivi's driveway was so steep that he would nearly fall onto him from losing his balance and his own was also inclined though at a different angle.

He was ushered through a doorway and soon found himself on a bed. He felt the cold clasps of hand cuffs around his hand again and soon found himself attached to the headboard of the bed. The blanket was removed and so now he was helpless, blind, mute and naked again but this time on a bed.

"I called your parents and asked them if it would be alright for you to stay the night at my place. Since its Friday night they said alright. My parents are out of town for the weekend." Vivi's voice was not reassuring and since he couldn't speak he couldn't point out that they weren't at Vivi's house.

Owen was already so sore and his body was aching all over but he couldn't move and he couldn't fight back against whatever Vivi was planning.

"Now don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Vivi teased and he heard him leave the room. Owen tried pulling off the hand cuffs, but no luck. Vivi returned and Owen heard a weird noise. Owen suddenly recognized the sound and gulped. Ice, that's what it sounded like, a lot of ice. "Stay still…"

He heard Vivi stick his hand into the ice and a second later he felt the handful of ice on his crotch. He gasped out. It was cold. So very, very cold; he could feel it stinging his flesh. All he could do was whimper and whine; he could not speak because of the gag. He heard Vivi's hand return to the ice and he put another handful of the cold substance on Owen's crotch. He started piling more and more ice onto Owen's crotch and he whined and whimpered; it was so cold it hurt.

Vivi's hand pressed the cold ice against his flesh and Owen pulled his knees up, trying to protect his sensitive flesh. "Legs down." Vivi ordered but Owen shook his head, not wanting more ice. Vivi slapped the boy's pelvis. "Legs down, bitch!" He shouted and Owen whined, slowly lowering his legs back down.

Vivi started piling more ice onto Owen's crotch but now he was starting to go numb and it scared him. He was afraid serious damage would arise from this. Vivi removed the gag from Owen's mouth to better hear his whimpers and Owen gasped, whining and tried to look at Vivi which was hard since he didn't know where he was. "Please… The ice, it's so cold… please." He said and felt Vivi press his lips against his own. He returned the kiss in an attempt to please his master. When he pulled away Owen licked his lips and spoke out again. "Please….Master, have mercy." Although they had always assumed the positions of master and slave, he had never called him master.

His blindfold was removed and his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked up at Vivi and could see the lust in his eyes. "Say it again." He whispered into Owen's ear, rubbing his crotch against Owen's.

Owen stared at him a moment before nodding. Maybe that was the only way to get the ice away from his package. "Master… Please Master."

•۞•

His torture had finally stopped. That one word, the one he had been too proud to ever say before, had saved him. Now he lay on the hotel bed with the warm body of his best friend and master laying beside him.

His eyes explored the room; it was expensive and well decorated. The pillows he found smelled of fresh flowers and Vivi. He felt the strong arms wrap around his bar waste, he felt Vivi's crotch rub up against him. The warm breath seemed to cause him to forget what had happened the past few days.

But a cold clasp of the cuff sent the painful memories flooding back into his mind. He could not move his arms from behind his back. Vivi's tongue licked the collarbone of the younger man. Owen 

shuttered in pain as his sore body received its feeling back. His crotch was in the most pain now; he tried to curl up into a ball.

"Legs down" he felt the older man grip onto his crotch; he gasped at the cold hands wrapped around the flesh. He whimpered and felt the soft touch of Vivi's lips across his neck. Owen obeyed and tried hard to turn to face his friend. The older man let him and greeted the kids face with a smirk. Owen pressed forward for a kiss and was also given what he asked for. The passion of Vivi was intense and caused Owen to shutter.

The older man pulled away and swung his bare legs from under the covers into the open air. Owen watched with his eyes and say that Vivi had grabbed his gage and blind fold. He gaped at the idea of once again being force back into the void of darkness where all his pain lived. He did not dare fight back though for whatever he did would be returned in pain.

"Master may I ask the time" He mustered up the strength to speak as the older man stepped forward a puzzled look on his face. "Please master the time?"

"Why does this matter? There is no time with me. No hush, hush boy it's time for your rest." Owen began to protest but felt a strong slap across his face. "Oh boy you shouldn't have I was about to give you free roam of the room." Vivi's face was inches away from his face. Owen could smell the lust from last night.

Owen felt the gage forced between his lips and teeth. Then pitch dark. He then felt a hard blow to his head and he passed out.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: I feel so sorry for Owen, the poor boy. And for those who didn't read the last Author's Note, these characters are not real and my friend and I are writing this story together. Hope you like it so far, more to come.


	3. Part Three Broken

• Part Three •

-Broken-

Owen was awoken by the shift of the bed his body was pulled out of the bed, the sudden change of temp cause Owen to shutter in place. He felt the breath drag him across the room and then heard a door open and than he was pushed into a small space. He felt cold plastic against his bare back he shivered as his sore body could not get comfortable. He heard muffles and giggling coming from the other side of the door. His wrist began to bleed from the handcuffs rubbing his skin to nothing.

Owen could feel the warm liquid run down his hands; it brought back flashed images of the locker room torture. He felt the contents of his stomach began to force his way up his throat, he began to feel dizzy and sick. His sore body pulsed with his heart beat.

He had idea the time, tears flooded his already blinded eyes. He knew Vivi had forced him to miss his senior prom. All he knew was he wanted it all to end; he wanted it to end quickly. Struggling against the handcuffs caused more blood and a bigger wound on his wrist. Owen finally heard the door open and close, the people on other side had left. He fell unconscious from all the pain rushing through his body.

He woke up on the bed, his hand cuffs off and bandages wrapped around his wounds on his wrist. He was still bare. It was still night for all he knew his blindfold was still wrapped around his head blinding him though his gage was off.

"Master?" He called out, he felt a hand reach over and brush his cheek and than a short kiss on his lips. It was Vivi's hands, and his soft velvet like lips almost like rose petals. He smelt so good to Owen's nose he felt the weight shift and than Vivi clothed on top of him. "I missed prom…master why?"

"Why did you need to go, someone might have stolen my little slave." Vivi's voice echoed threw out Owen's head. His words pierced his heart, he knew now he was no longer free to do or think anything that Vivi did not wish. Vivi's lips kissed his cheek again and left bed.

Owen heard Vivi searching for something; finally he returned to the bed and forced Owen onto his back. The sound of vibration caused Owen to yell out, the intruding force cause him to shutter in pain. The pulses were sent throughout the younger boy's body, every inch of him was in pain. He let out a yelp, The older man's hands rolled him over again while the toy did its work Vivi sat on the waist of Owen.

Vivi's lips enclosed around Owen's lips, his tongue explored the younger boy's mouth. Owen began to moan from the passionate kiss. Vivi pulled back and looked down at the weakened boy below him; he had not strength to fight back witch please Vivi very much. The pulses began to take their toll on Owen though. He could not focus or move at all. His eyes peered up begging for mercy. Vivi gave none.

Owen began to shiver the pain was too much for him. He began to black out.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Not much to say, just hope you're enjoying it. Oh, and btw, each part ends whenever the day ends and so each new part starts with a new day.


	4. Part Four Hospital Visit

• Part Four •

-Hospital Visit-

The dark space of his mind, he was trapped. He could only smell the scent of freshly clean spaces, he could not hear, see or taste. He was also paralyzed, fear over took him he tried to scream but he began to gag. His eyes flashed open, all his sense rushed back to him. Tubes ran every where; white was the only color he could see.

"You are in the hospital." The voice caused him to shutter. He turned his head to see the older boy standing over him. "Don't try to talk you have a breathing tube running down your throat." He sounded pleased with the state of Owen.

Owen's eyes plead with the older man to help him and to call the doctor to let him speak. The doctor finally came he took the tube out of him with a cough. "Its Wednesday..." the doctor began to explain what had happened and left the room. Owen glared up at Vivi.

"It's your entire fault! You did this to me! You caused me the pain! You-You-MONSTER! What about choir! My Life is ruined because of you!" His raspy voice cried out against the older boy. His hands clenched into a fist. His eyes glared out the window away from the older boy.

"You're ungrateful." The older boy laughed, holding onto the younger boy's hand as he spoke to him.

"Why should 'I' be grateful to you?" Owen's blood boiled, he wanted revenge so badly now. It went too far now.

"I called the ambulance; you could be dead in a gutter some where." Owen's eyes opened wide he turned and faced the other.

"Yes I could have done worse. Used you until your last breath came out of that sweet, sweet mouth of yours." Owen's pulse rate increased, his breath became shallow the thought scared him beyond belief.

The elder boy laughed he placed his hand on the younger one's cheek. What had happened scared Owen. What will happen caused his blood to freeze, his mind to go numb he blinked a few times and stared lifeless up at the ceiling. The nurse came in and whispered something to Vivi. He nodded and kissed Owen on the lips and left.

Owen kept staring into a void of fear and nightmares. He wanted it to all just be a dream and for him to wake up in his bed and have none of this to ever happen. He gripped the edge of the bed, his knuckles white.

The nurse rushed in, he looked at the old lady. She handed him a set of pills. They were large white pills and were hard to swallow. His eye lids began to become heavy, he began to fall asleep. His aches began to vanish; he slowly drifted into a calming sensation, a dreaming state.

•۞•

_He was dressed in an elegant outfit made of fine silk. It felt lovely on his body's curves. His skin felt ever inch covered in the smooth fabric. The sensation was amazing; the room around him was as elegant as the cloths on him. It was a rich red with paintings on the wall but he could not make them out._

_He stepped out of the room into a long hallway into an open room. Ladies and men bowed to him. He was struck with confusion. Kids brought spices and flowers to his feet. He peered down at the kids faces. They giggled and ran away. He sat down on a throne. People tended to his every need. _

_Then a man in chains was lead to Owen. With his bare chest exposed, the man's face looked up pleading for mercy. _

_Owen was shock. It was none other than his master Vivi invading his personal space even in his dream. The men holding back the older boy from the throne bowed their heads. Owen stepped down peering down at the ill dressed boy._

_"Tie him up, undress him completely. Throw him into a bath of ice than into scolding water. When this is done lie him on my bed. Make sure he can not move."_

_Vivi pleading for mercy he was struck down by the men and dragged off to meet his torture. Owen stood smiling at his orders he had given. _

•۞•

Owen's untimely awakening was caused by his parent's touch. He laid there listening to them speak. He wondered what Vivi had told them. He just laid there wanting his dreams back.

He was back in his pain ridden body. It was close to night.

"Oh my God, Owen, you're ok, I was afraid…" His mother was crying and she took his hand between hers, kissing it. "Do you remember what he looked like?" His father asked calmly, his demeanor almost relaxed.

"What who looked like?"Owen asked groggily, he understood what his father said but it made no sense.

"The man that did this to you. Vivi said he went to work as usual and was sent to one of the rooms to clean it and found you lying inside, unconscious. He called the police straight away." His father said and Owen started at him. It had been that hotel he was taken to, the one that he and Vivi worked at together. He would never be able to return there, he would keep remembering that night. "So that's what he told you…" he muttered. "So do you remember what the man looked like?"

He imagined Vivi's face and his blood boiled again. "You want to know who the hell did this to me. The man that raped and humiliated me?" He looked at his father, his blue eyes harsh. But at that moment, the moment he was finally going to tell his parents all about Vivi, the very boy entered the room. "What cha talking about?" Vivi asked with a smile. "I'm so glad you're alright Owen, when I saw you lying on the floor like that…" He faked a shutter and walked over to the bed.

Owen stared at him and looked away. "I don't remember what he looked like…" He muttered and his father rubbed his arm. "It's alright, don't worry, we'll find him." Though Owen doubted they would, after all, he was standing right there beside them.

"I… I just want to sleep…" He muttered and he father nodded. "Alright, visiting hours are over anyway, come on, Vivi; we'll give you a ride home." He said and Vivi followed him out of the room.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Blah.


	5. Part Five Beware

• Part Five •

-Untitled-

_He stepped into his large room and examined all the decorations. It was amazing. He had never imagined anything so beautiful. The walls were a nice cream color with red and gold trim. His eyes traveled around the room a moment before he noticed the bed. It wasn't just the large King-sized bed with red and gold comforters and wooden frame, but also the boy on it. He looked down at the older boy and smiled, walking over to the bed. Vivi's skin was reddened and he stared up at Owen with large eyes. His body was stretched out across the bed in an X shape._

_"Wh-What are you going to do with me…" He asked in a shaky voice, watching the lord of the castle._

_"Oh, only what you've done to me so many, many times." Owen growled and Vivi looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked this and the only response he got was a slap across the cheek."Shut up and take it like the fucking bitch you are!"_

_He climbed onto the bed and removed his belt, using it to snap the boy's flesh before undoing his pants as well. He took Vivi, took him the way he had been taken so many times before in his waking life. Yet he didn't feel the satisfaction he thought he would feel from getting Vivi back._

•۞•

He woke and saw someone standing by his bed. He flinched back, thinking it was Vivi. "Owen!" That voice was definitely not Vivi's. He turned to look at Peter and his eyes went harsh. "What are you doing here?" He growled and Peter pressed closer.

"Look, I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to see, but I just wanted to say how sorry I was." Owen glared at him. "Ow, I have this really bad pain in my back, oh wait, never mind, that's just the knife implanted in the small of my back. Now who would ever stab me in the back? Oh, right, one of my best friends, Peter!" He glared at the other harshly.

He turned his head away from Peter. He felt a tear fall from his eyes rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away with his IV hand. "Just go away. I don't want to deal with you or HIM…" Peter touched his hand and pulled away out of the room.

"Poor thing" The nurse came into the room and cleaned out his wrist wounds and placed new bandage one it. He also gave him a sponge bath. He gripped the side of the bed and cried to himself. The lady nurse sang softly. "Oh Baby. Life is not so cruel." Owen gazed up at her, and shook his head.

"Oh I thought I could at least trust my best friend!" Owen looked out the window, tears ran down his face. The soft touch of the nurse reminded him of the old days with Vivi. Once when he was not so cruel to him. "To lie to the world. To lie about me!" Owen wiped away his tear.

"Poor boy." Her job was done and he watched her walk away. He closed his eyes and whimpered silence. A hand squeezed his wounded wrist hard, Owen let a small scream come out.

"Silence bitch." Vivi growled at owen and grabbed him causing him more pain. "I know you want to tell them. But nothing will happen to me. I can prove it wrong. There is no proof. The hotel room is under your name. Your card."

"My own card?! I paid for your fun?" Vivi grinned at owen's remark and stepped to the window. "How dare you!"

"Owen-Baby" Vivi said softly into the window." You where so naive. So cute when you where little. Too bad I changed that. Take what meant most." Owen closed his eyes from his nightmare. "when you get out I got a new toy for you!" Vivi laughed and stepped out of the room.

•۞•

_Owen lifted up his arm holding the belt, the sound of it cracking across the Vivi like man's back. Owen was filled with lust and passion he had never felt before. But it was lost as quickly as it came. He wanted it to be real so badly. He grew angry with himself. He stopped and stared down at the man. He cupped his hand around the older man's cheek. He kissed the soft skin. The man's salty tears tasted so sweet on Owens lips._

To be continued...

.

.

A/N: Hey this is the other author. Poor Owen never gets a break.


	6. Part Six White Lies

• Part Six •

-White Lies-

The feeling of his clothes being slipped off his body made Owen bolt awake. He looked around, his breath hurried. Vivi looked at him and smiled. "Shhh… Stay still…" He whispered and set a hand over the boy's mouth. Owen shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to speak but froze when he felt cold steal against his throat. He looked down and saw the blade. He nodded, closing his eyes.

Vivi finished removing Owen's clothing and Owen desperately looked to the door that led into his room. It was closed and locked and all the curtains were drawn. He was helpless and alone.

He looked at him and once Owen was once again naked in front of his friend. "Time to get fucked…" He said with a smiled and Owen shook his head before remembering the blade at his neck. When the hand moved from his mouth his licked his lips.

"Again? Haven't you had enough of my ass yet?" He asked and shuddered when Vivi chuckled coldly.

"I'm not taking your ass today…"

Owen stared at the other. "Wha-What are you talking about?" He asked, once again terrified by the older boy. When he pulled out the thin pipe he paled and shook his head away. "No…" He whispered as Vivi started playing with Owen's member, getting him hard. Owen tried to resist but soon found himself hard. When Vivi started to slide the pipe into his slit he cried out.

It hurt like hell! It went all the way in and suddenly it touched his prostate and he cried out in pleasure. He gasped and suddenly it felt great to have that little piece of metal inside of him. He cried out again and grasped Vivi's arms. "Vivi!" He cried out only to feel a warm hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want anyone coming in on us." He slid a ring onto the boy's member and Owen whined.

"What is that?" He asked and Vivi chuckled.

"That, my pet, is going to drive you crazy." He said and Owen thrust his hips. "That is a cock ring; it will keep you from Cuming while the rod keeps you fully stimulated.

Owen whined more. "That is evil. Please Vivi, no." He whimpered but it was too late, Vivi had turned a switch and the rod inside of Owen started vibrating, making Owen start to cry out a third time but Vivi's hand clasped his mouth tightly. He then covered Owen up again and Owen moaned as the touch of the blanket on his throbbing cock made him crazy.

"Oh god, Vivi, please, take it off…" But Vivi just shook his head and walked away, leaving him alone. "Vivi!" He called out after him and reached down. He tried to take the ring off but when he touched himself it drove him crazy.

"Owen-Baby!" His mother's voice caused him to cry softly, he turned sideways. He could not bare the pain; he winced as he mother touched his leg. "Oh I'm sorry dear you must be in terrible pain." The mother reached over to a tan box that IV was connected to. She pushed up arrow on the box; warm fluid ran through his veins. Pain seemed to be washed away as the fluid ran through his veins.

"Thank you mother…" He closed his eyes wished for more of the fluid. Her touch of her hand still caused him to be uncomfortable. Her soft words would have brought him comfort if he was no in the situation that he was in.

"I saw Vivi visited you. He is such a sweet friend. He saves you and visits you in the hospital. Well, you will come home soon enough. But no need to worry about school for another week." Owen looked out the window. He was such a SWEET FRIEND. Vivi, Owen thought, He would pay soon enough.

"Coming home? May I come home tonight?" Owen asked quietly. His mother nodded and walked out. Minutes later Vivi snuck into the room locking it behind him. "Hello….'Master'" Owen spoke in a mocking voice. Vivi saw the boy and glared at him. He turned up the morphine drip even more to the max. Owen watches the other man grab his member he could not feel his body any more. "My mother will be here soon. Master."

"Do you tell me as a threat or a warning?" Vivi hissed at the blond boy, he worked his magic with his hand. Owen's eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned softly, the red head grunted as he knew the pain that would soon come to the younger one.

"Warning! Warning Master please." Vivi smiled and kissed on the top of his member. With his fingers he gently removed the ring. Owen let out a sigh he let himself relief on the blanket. He also removed the rod. Owen began to sigh. A soft knock on the door and Vivi shoved the evidence into the bath room and unlocked the door.

"Well Vivi it is so nice for you to be here for my son." Owen's mom smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder smiling. "Well you can help me get him ready to come home. His father is at work late tonight. Oh I am so happy for having you." Vivi grinned and turned back to look at Owen.

After all the papers where filled, Owen was checked by the doctor. He was woozy from the drugs still. Vivi held him up and helped carry him out to the white car. He grunted softly in Owen's ear and began to whisper. "Well I'll see you at your house now wont I?" He placed him into the car and nodded his head at Owen's mother. He stepped to his large blue car and stepped in; he fallowed the white car to Owen's house.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: If anyone has any ideas about what Vivi should do to Owen or how Owen should get revenge, please post a review.


	7. Part Seven Home Sweet Home

• Part Seven •

-Home Sweet Home-

Owen woke up in his own bed, a dreamless night. It was close to morning, but not yet light, his head spun still from the morphine drip. He was somehow dressed in his boxers. He did not want to know who had done it. He steps down on the cold floor with his bare feet. He held the door frame for support. He made his way to the bathroom holding onto the wall. He looked at the ceramic bathtub; he leaned down and turned on the faucet.

He stared into the mirror for a while, as the bathtub filled with warm water. He stared at his face he felt his face. He felt unnatural, he turned to stare at the bathtub. He played with the water with his finger. The warmth felt good against his skin. He placed his legs into the water and turned the water off. He stood up and removed his boxers and slipped into the bath, he closed his eyes. He became relaxed.

He began singing a soft silent song to himself. Everything washed away from him. He finally got dressed and walked out of the bath room. He was able to walk better. He looked back towards his parent's room the light was not on yet. The light barely showed outside.

He found about nine feet of links of chain in the work closet. He grabbed it and threw it into a backpack. He dragged the backpack to his room and placed it in his closet. He shifts through his clothing finding an old shirt ripping the shirt. He placed the ripped fabric into the bag.

"Owen…" He turned back to see his father standing at the door. "You seem better." Owen just nodded and kept going through his stuff. "The man who did this will go to jail. I'll see to it son."

"He'll never be caught…He was too smart…He knows what he is doing." He whimpered under his breath. His father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what you are doing son? The pain killers make you dizzy, say things, and think things." His father knelt down beside him; he went through the papers under Owen's desk. Owen looked at his father and gulped.

"I knew what I was doing." Owen gripped his shirt that lay on the ground and threw it across the room angrily. "VIVI ruined my life!" His father grabbed Owen and threw him on the bed. He slapped him. Owen looked up at his father.

"How dare you speak as if your own best friend did this to you? He saved you!" Owen closed his eyes and the lies his friend spoke to his parents to cover up what he had done. "You shall not leave this house with these lies." He grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his face. "Do you understand?" Owen nodded; his father tossed him down again and stepped out of the room.

Owen pushed himself off the bed and wiped his mouth on his arm. He glared at the door. He began to run as fast as he could. His bare feet carried him out of his house, he ran down the steps. He looked around the sky began to change colors. He had no idea where he was going to go; he just began to run again. His feet carried him. He ran to the only place he knew, no matter what he had done.

After a while he grabbed the doorknob of Vivi's house he looked up at the window and rang the doorbell. A shirtless Vivi walked to the door. He had no clue what he was doing. As Vivi opened the door Owen grabbed his arm and forced him outside. Vivi turned and looked Owen.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Owen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Vivi's neck he kissed it. "What is wrong with you?" Owen shook his head and whimpered.

"Master please forgive me…please do not hurt me anymore…I promise to be good." Vivi placed his hands on Owen's ass and held him against him. He lifted his head to the sky as Owen began to kiss his neck. Owen began to think, the drugs began to wear off, and his mind became very clear of what he had just done. He looked up at the oblivious man with an evil smirk.

Vivi would not see what Owen had planned for him.  
That was what Owen hoped. He kept hold of his 'master'; kissing his neck.

To be continued

.

.

A/N: This part was done completely by the second author and the next chapter will be done completely by the first.


	8. Part Eight No Daddy No

• Part Eight •

-No Daddy No-

As the other held him, Owen pulled out a knife and held it up, preparing to stab it into the other's back.

"Owen! What the hell are you doing?" Owen jumped and dropped the blade onto the ground as Vivi pulled away from him to look back at the figure that had appeared behind him. In the doorway of the house was Vivi's mother and she stared at them.

Vivi looked down and saw the blade on the floor and looked back at Owen. "You were going to stab me?" He asked quietly then was suddenly angry. "After all I have done for you? I saved your life, you ungrateful pig!"

Owen shook his head and looked between the boy and his mother. "No. Ma- Vivi, why would I be grateful to you?" He asked, tears in his eyes. He was about to call Vivi Master but thought it would be bad in front of his mother.

His mother pulled out her cell phone. "I'm calling your father." She said and Owen shook his head.

"No, please…" He whispered but it was too late.

"Hello, this is Vivi's mother. I'm calling about your son. He just came over to my house and tried to attack my son… Yeah… Alright." She said and hung up. "Stay right there, young man, your father is on his way over." She told him and Owen stared at her a moment before darting off down the street. "Owen! Get back here young man!" She shouted after him but he didn't stop.

He just kept running, closing his eyes and letting his feet carry him. Soon he heard the screech of tires and opened his eyes, freezing in his tracks when he saw his father's outback in front of him. His father stepped out of the car and Owen started breathing harshly before trying to run around the car, away from his dad.

Soon he found himself pressed against the car by his father. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shoved his son into the back of the car and got into the front. Owen buried his face in his hands, crying. Even his own parents didn't believe what Vivi did to him.

The car came to a screeching halt outside of their house and his father opened him door, pulling Owen out of the car and dragging him inside. Owen looked around desperately and panicked when he saw his mother's car was gone. He was alone with his pissed father.

"Dad, please, let me explain." He whimpered as his father dragged him inside. When he saw that they were headed towards the basement he freaked out more and struggled. "No, please, Dad!" He was shoved down the stairs and tripped in the darkness, tumbling down the stairs.

He landed at the bottom and groaned, rubbing his bruised elbows. He looked around, trying to see where he was but to no avail. He knew he was in the basement, but that was all he knew. "Dad?" He heard heavy footsteps descending the stairs and quickly crawled along the wall to get away.

The light was suddenly turned on and his eyes went wide. He looked around at all the chains hanging from the walls. "Dad, what is this room…?" He asked. He had always been afraid of the basement, but he didn't know why. But as he asked this, sudden flashes of memories returned to him, memories he had spent years to forget…

_The young boy looked up at his father with wide eyes. "Daddy? No, Daddy, no!" He cried out as the whip stung his back. He struggled against the chains but could not escape. "Please, Daddy, why?" He asked as tears streamed down his face._

His heart was pounding and he looked for some kind of escape. "So, who was it really that did this to you?" His father asked and Owen backed into a corner. He was trapped like a rat.

"It was really Vivi." He whined as his father walked over to him. "Please, I swear!"

"Oh no, I believe you…"

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Mmmm… Smexy. Again, any comments or suggestions please post. We'll be adding links to pictures of the characters soon.


	9. Part Nine Monsters

• Part Nine •

-Monsters-

Owen was slammed against the wall, his father smiled down at his only son. He strapped Owen up to the cold bricks. Owen could smell mold and something even fouler he could not figure out what it was but it was uncannily familiar to him. He searched his mind for some clue to the mystery smell.

"It was Vivi" Owen protested against his father, yanking to get himself free from his father's hands. He was pressed by the older mans body against the cold brick harder till he could feel the curves of his father body against his.

"I know. I allowed him." The words spoke of venom. Owen closed his eyes and raised his knee into the older man's crouch. Who stumbled back from the pain, bent he looked up at the boy who kept his eyes closed, his mouth a straight line. "Boy you are already in no position to fool around."

Sweat dripped from the brow of the blonde boy, he finally opened his eyes as he felt his father step closer. He raised his arms to protect himself from the strike of his powerful father. He did not expect the force to be so strong. He tumbled to the ground crashing against chains that hung from the wall. He gripped onto them for support.

"You both deceive each other. Your monsters!" Owen cried out, trying to stand up but his father picked up a small metal pole. Owen felt his back get struck by it causing him to fall brutally to the ground. He dared to look at his father's emotionless face, no mercy could be found in the man's eyes.

Owen swallowed and looked for the somewhere he could get to, something he could use to fight back but he was cornered. He turned just in time to see the pole come down one more time. He fell to the ground unable to move as the darkness yet again crept in on his vision…

•۞•

His head throbbed, his arm wrapped with chains, he hung off the ground by his wrist and armpits. If he struggled he knew he'd pull out his shoulder. He was gagged. He could not tell if he was blindfolded or the light was off. He felt nothing press against his eyes so he guessed he was not blindfolded.

He heard footsteps, he could not figure who it belonged to, his father or Vivi. Either would be a nightmare to the struggling blond boy. The person began to remove Owen's pants and buckle his legs to the wall as well. The hands began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing and let it sit loosely against his shoulders exposing his chest to the damp basement air.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out against the duct tape that covered his mouth.

"Oh, calm down Owen, it's just a little cut; we haven't even poured the alcohol in yet…" Vivi's voice cooed at him from the darkness. _We?_Owen's head was spinning. Who was 'we'? The thought struck him and he knew for sure this had to be a dream. It couldn't be possible.

"That's right…" It was his father's voice that spoke this time. No! They couldn't be working together. His own father and best friend? A tear slid down his cheek and Owen tried to struggle against the chains to no avail, only making his shoulders feel as though they were on fire.

He heard a cap being unscrewed and the smell of alcohol reached his nose. He shook his head in complaint, trying to keep them from doing it. At the feeling of the alcohol being poured into the fresh cut he screamed out and struggled.

Vivi laughed and Owen heard footsteps. "If that's how he reacts to that then imagine what the clips could do…" Vivi purred and he heard his father laugh. Clips? What clips?

He didn't have to wait very long to find out. He felt a pressure on his nipples as suddenly something clamped onto the sensitive flesh. At first the pressure wasn't that bad, but as the hand slowly released it the pressure built until it was an uncomfortable pinch. He whined and struggled, trying to get it to release him. One was clamped onto his other nipple until it was also an uncomfortable pinch.

"Mmmm!" He moaned and moved his shoulders back and forth. The more he did that, the more it hurt so he decided to stop.

He heard both his father and 'master' laughing and a tear escaped his eye. How could they see in this pitch black in order to torture him?

"Oh, poor little Owen…" Vivi mocked him and pulled on one of the clamps. He cried out and leaned forward to relieve the pain. "Now, let's see how much pain you can take…" He began twisting one of the clips right and the other left. Owen moaned out. He tried twisting his body but if he leaned to the right then the right nipple felt better and the left felt worse; but if he leaned left then the left nipple felt well and the right hurt worse. He settled for shaking his head.

Finally the clips were released and he was allowed a moment to breathe. But what came next made the previous pain feel like a tickle. Without any warning a shock of electricity ran through his nipples.

"Mmmm!" It hurt so badly! He struggled and it just kept running through him. Finally it was turned off and he gasped, breathing deeply and panting. He looked toward where he thought Vivi was, his eyes pleading to be released.

"How did you like your first bout of electricity?" Vivi asked and Owen whined, closing his eyes. Vivi ripped off the duct tape and Owen cursed from the pain. "Answer me." He spoke smoothly and Owen winced.

"It hurts master. Please, no more." He spoke pleadingly, wishing the pain in his nipples would stop. "Please, master, I'll do anything if you'd just remove the clips…"

"Anything, huh?"

"Anything, master…"

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: What will Owen do to make the pain stop?


	10. Part Ten Blushing

• Part Ten •

-Blushing-

Owen couldn't believe he had let the other talk him into this. Sure he had been desperate for the pain to stop, but this was pushing it. He adjusted his headband and wished he could look in the mirror. He could feel his face burning up and his blood boiled in embarrassment. At least no one would see him like this.

Vivi had made Owen put on a pair of gloves that looked like black kitty cat paws, a headband with black cat ears, and Vivi's favorite of all, the tail. The tail was what caused Owen the most discomfort. It was a butt plug that had a black cat tail sticking out of it. It had a firm wire inside of it so that the tail could be molded to look like a real tail and whenever he crawled on all fours it would wiggle. Vivi had even gone so far as to paint whiskers onto his cheeks.

"How's my precious little pet feeling now?" Vivi teased and Owen looked away. Vivi leaned down and placed a leather spiked collar around Owen's neck. A few feet of leash connected to the collar. Owen felt his father's eyes stare at him, he began to blush uncontrollable. He looks up at Vivi who began to lead him up the stairs.

Vivi lead him into his own room. The older boy locked the door behind him. Owen's eyes widen, Vivi's trusty camera sat on his bed. His stomach began to turn, the man loved the camera, but Owen never believed he'd ever film anything he ever does to Owen. The older boy's hair brushed against the back of his neck as the boy leaned down to his ear. "Now why would I pass up a moment like this? I want to remember this for the rest of my life." Owen shivered at the tickling sensation of the hair; the words chilled him to the bone.

Owen hoped to burn the tape soon after, he watched Vivi place the strap around his hand and point the camera at Owen who was on his hand and knees. He glared up at the recording camera. Owen wondered how steady Vivi's hands where if he made a move on him. A grin formed on Owen's face, he began to move as if stalking. He leaped up ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his ass. He pounced onto Vivi sending him backwards onto the bed. Vivi kept the camera on Owen, who began to paw at the zipper of the older boy's pants.

He could not use his hands so he went to the next best thing, his teeth. He unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them down with his mouth. Vivi managed to keep filming. Owen's tongue licked against the now hard member of the older boy. He tasted the pre-cum as he lapped it off the head.

Vivi began to moan his hand began to shake as he was filled with pleasure. He lay back on the bed letting the younger boy finish the job he had started the camera laid facing away now. Owen grinned. He placed the gloved hands on Vivi's pelvis.

"Don't turn your back on predators" Owen whispered as he lowered his head, his check brushed against the erected member. He licked the soft skin next to the shaft. He began to nibble softly on it. Peering up at Vivi in to much pleasure to keep his eyes open.

Owen took the moment to think. He licked softly then with his teeth bit down next to the shaft. Vivi cried out in terrible pain. Owen placed his gloved hand over the older boy's mouth. The green eyes stared up at the cat boy. Wide eyed he watched Owen leaning over him. He removed on glove with his teeth and took of the leash.

"You locked in your own fate bitch!" Vivi hiss as Owen removed his other glove. He pinned down the older boy with his body. His freed hand tied up Vivi's arms.

"And you locked the door. I have the only key. My father didn't know about the lock." Vivi's eyes began to show fear for the first time. "I'll take my punishment, but I'll be sure to enjoy watching you squirm a little before. You under stand, Master?" Vivi shared the same smirk as Owen who placed the gloves on after he moved the camera from the bed.

"Oh I think this just might be a little fun for both of us." Vivi smiled as he looked up at the cat boy.

Owen looked around his room, looking for the bag of toys he had prepared for when he got his revenge. Owen knew that Vivi thought he was just joking about this, he'd show him…

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Alright, we have some pictures of Owen now, yay! If you wanna know what he looks like:

fc08./fs25/f/2008/117/3/7/LockedAwaybyfirekitty13.jpg

fc06./fs27/f/2008/117/8/7/GoodKittybyfirekitty13.jpg

fc04./fs28/f/2008/116/0/a/MonstersbyLonewhitewolf.jpg

The first two are made by me and the third is the second author.


	11. Part Eleven Revenge

• Part Eleven •

-Revenge-

Owen smirked. He was finally going to get his revenge. He took out the chain and used it to chain Vivi's hands behind his head and around the bed post then wrapped the chain down his body, around his ankles a couple times then around the footboard.

Vivi started laughing. "You know it would be only too easy to escape these…" He said and watched Owen pull out a pair of scissors. He walked back and cut open Vivi's shirt, exposing his chest. He then unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper. "Alright, this is going too far." Vivi said, suddenly stern.

Owen just laughed and started cutting open Vivi's pants. "It's your turn to be helpless…"

Vivi glared at him and pulled at the chains. To his dismay, the chains were a lot tighter than he had thought and the more he struggled the more it hurt. "Ok, Owen, I'm not joking anymore, untie me!" He was starting to get nervous and when he found that he couldn't escape the ropes and Owen showed no sign of releasing him.

"No, Vivi, its time you felt what I have been feeling." With that he pulled out five candles, lighting them and setting them on a table nearby.

"Owen, no, stop!" Vivi cried desperately, fear starting to lace his words. "Anything you do to me, I'll do right back to you…" He said in a last, desperate attempt to make Owen change his mind.

"I don't care. As long as I can do it to you, I don't care if you do it to me." With that he pulled out a blade and unceremoniously cut away the crotch of Vivi's pants and boxers, getting dangerously close to cutting his member. Vivi gasped and stared, wide eyed at Owen.

"Stop, please!" He whispered and then looked to the door. Owen's father was still downstairs, but if he screamed loud enough… "HELP!" He called out and Owen shoved a sock into his mouth only to have Vivi spit it back out and make a face.

"Shut up, the more you cry for help, the worse it will be for you." Owen spoke coldly, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He pulled out a sharp needle and Vivi froze, staring at him. "What are you going to do with that…?" Owen barely glanced at Vivi, he smiled. Owen placed the needle over one of the flames he watched it glow red. He held it up to inspect it. Once it was to his approval he got to work. "OWEN PLEASE!"

Owen smirked at his pleading master and placed his one hand down on Vivi's pelvis, stopping him from doing any damage more then Owen was going to do. Owen brought the red needle an inch from his master's member. "Oh god… Owen not that... anything but that…" He whined and Owen pressed the hot needle against Vivi's member, burning it. A sharp scream 

slipped through Vivi's lips; Owen leaned over and kissed the velvet skin. He removed the needle slowly; he did not want the burn to be too deep.

"What the hell was that?" Vivi cried out and got a glare from Owen. He walked over and grabbed a nipple ring. It was a simple silver stud. He reheated the needle and pierced Vivi's right nipple, he slid the stud in as he pulled out the needle screwing on the other end of it. Vivi began to whimper in sheer pain.

"Romans say it as a sign of courage. I'm pretty sure they didn't show their pain though." Owen laughed; he placed the needle back where he took it from. Vivi growled at him, Owen shook his head raising his hand and slapped the side of Vivi's cheek hard. "Bastard." He muttered as he stepped over to his closet. He pulled out a set of acupuncture needs out of a small bag. He walked back to the fully exposed Vivi. "Are you in pain?" He asked mockingly.

"Of course I fucking am! Look what you did to me!" Vivi hissed at Owen who just smiled and set the needle set open on the bare chest of Vivi. He began placing the small needles in the right spots around the exposed member. Vivi felt a sudden relief of pain. He looked up at Owen confused. "What? Why would you take away the pain?"

"Cause when I pull them out you will be in tremendous pain, bitch." Owen laughed. Vivi stared at him and Owen smirked. "Plus when I give you a nice dick piercing you won't feel it. Do you know what it's like to see such a sensitive spot bleeding without feeling it? And if I were to give you a blowjob, you'd cum, but not feel the amazing sensation of release. Do you know how disserting that is on your mind?"

Vivi shook his head and gulped, feeling light-headed. "You… you wouldn't."

Owen smiled and chuckled lightly. "You're right, I'd never give you a dick piercing; you'd do the same to me. And even if you didn't… owe." He said, rubbing his already sore ass; just picturing the boy taking advantage of him with a sharp piercing on was painful.

He pulled out a cock ring and slid it onto Vivi's cock. Then he started using the acupuncture needles all over the boy's cock, putting five on the head and then placed them evenly along the shaft.

Vivi couldn't feel the pain of the needles biting into his member, but the sight of it made him dizzy. "Take them out, please…" He whined and Owen smirked.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Vivi nodded. Owen started by taking a couple of the needles out of the boy's pelvis. Vivi cried out and struggled against the chains.

It hadn't felt this bad when they went in, it was horrible. "Leave them in, leave them in!" He cried out as little pinpricks of blood formed in all the spots where the needles were.

"Oh, that's nothing. Wait until I remove the ones in the head…" He said and noticed that wax was dripping down the candles and got a sudden idea. He picked up the candle and poured the hot wax over the freshly pierced nipple.

"Fuck!" Vivi cried out, starting to see spots.

Owen started removing more of the needles, going up the shaft until he reached the head. Towards the end Vivi was crying and whimpering in pain. Soon there were only five needles left, the five in the head. "Now for the remaining ones…" He whispered and Vivi shook his head, his tear-stained face twisted in agony.

"Please, just leave them in…" He said weakly. Owen let the other breathe for a moment before pulling out one of the needles. Vivi cried out as started crying again as Owen slowly started removing the other needles. Finally he was done and there were small pinpricks all along his member from where the needles had been removed.

Owen picked up a bottle of alcohol and uncorked it. Vivi stared at him and shook his head pitifully. Owen just laughed and poured some on his nipple. It seemed into the fresh cut and burned. "God Dammit!" He cried out again.

Suddenly the door was busted open, broken off the hinges and Owen stared, wide-eyed at his father. "What the fuck?" He father asked and Owen jumped, dropping the alcohol onto the boy's crotch. It spilt all over the boy's shaft, seeping into all the pinpricks left over from needles.

Vivi cried out with a string of profanity and struggled while Owen just stared at his father…

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: If you look in Fire-Kitty-13 or Lonewhitewolf's gallery on Deviantart you'll find more pictures of both Owen and Vivi.


	12. Part Twelve God Figure

• Part Twelve •

-God Figure-

Owen stood up backing up as far as he could he stripped on the cloths on the ground. He fell hitting his head on his desk and his tail pushed up into his body screaming out. His father knelt down his crotch rubbed next to Owen's. He placed his hand on his sons check. He forced him to stare into his eyes.

"Son, how dare you do such a thing to your friend?" He slapped his son hard on the face. He felt the skin break under his skin. Owen screamed in pain. He felt himself get an erection as his father rubbed his pants across Owen's exposed crouch. "Oh, are you having fun now?" He slammed his hand down on his chest forcing him to the ground. Owen cried out from the tail pushing up.

Owen felt his father lower his head licking the tip of his head. Owen felt the pleasure over whelm him. Then a sudden sharp pain caused by his own father's teeth biting his foreskin.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Owen felt his father stand up and striking his face again. He felt himself cringe as he watches his father unleash Vivi from the chains on the bed. Vivi swung his legs over to the side of the bed he leaned on his head on his palm and looked at Owen on the ground.

"Son. You listen to me. If I ever find out you turn against him I will try hard not to force my cock up your tight ass." He spat down on Owen and walked out. Vivi sat there on Owen's bed looking down at him. A large smirk formed on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do you know?" Vivi laughed and looked at the still erected cock of Owen's. He laughed and lowered his head even more and looked closer at Owen's face. "You need help with that Owen?" Owen whimpered and nodded to the older boy who got off the bed. He lowered himself on top of Owen on the floor. His hand cupped around the younger man's cock.

•۞•

That Monday Owen finally made it to school. He stared down at his calculus homework he was afraid to admit in class that he had no clue what he was doing. He didn't have to show up to class next period so he figured he'd stop by the other calculus teacher. He walked into the room of the young teacher. His name was Mr. Gardner, but he was nicknamed by both Vivi and Owen as Mr. Math, Myth, Meth, so on. So many jokes played as freshman between the once so close friends.

The Teacher was young in his early thirties. He was tall, with dark hair and tall cheek bones. He was cute for a teacher. Owen looked around the empty room, he searched for the teacher.

"Mr. G…." Owen called out as he turned to see the young man walk from the math office. The man pulled on his dress shirt, than looked up at Owen. "Ah can you…uh… by any chance can you help me?"

"Ah. Owen. Of course. I always have time for you boy." Owen pulled out the work sheet and placed it on a small desk the younger teacher smiled as Owen looked up at him. "Ah, this is easy. Here is how you do this Owen." The teacher's hands gripped the pencil from Owen's hand. His figures traced the skin on Owen's shoulder.

Owen looked over at the younger teacher; he placed his arms on either side of Owen. Leaning into the boy's body his lips by the boy's ear he began to whisper. "You have one hell of a tight ass." Owen's eyes widened and whimpered. He looked over.

"W-Why do you say that?" He whined and Mr. M just smirked, his hand snaking around the boy's body and groping his crotch. "Stop that, you're a teacher!"

"So what, it's nothing new. You didn't complain so much in the locker room…"

Owen's blood froze. Mr. Math had been one of the people that had tortured him that day in the shower? He pushed the larger male away from him, grasped his bag and ran from the room. Was there no where he was safe?

He would run away, yes, that's what he'd do. He just started running, not seeing where his feet were carrying him. Suddenly he ran into something solid and books and papers went flying. He fell to the ground and quickly looked around, noticing he had run into another male. It was one of his friends from Physics. He looked over at the other. "S-Sorry…" He muttered and helped him gather his supplies.

"You okay Owen?" The other asked and Owen simply nodded. But D knew better, he knew that look. "Owen, what's wrong?"

Owen looked at the other. He could never lie to him; he just had that effect on him. But could he trust the other? He couldn't even trust his best friend. He took a deep breath. He had to trust someone, but he wouldn't tell him the details. "Look, I'm just having troubles with Vivi…"

"Oh, I hate it when you get in a quarrel with your best friend, it sucks. What are you two fighting about?"

Owen blushed, not wanting to say 'He thinks I'm his slave, but I think differently.' Instead he just shrugged.

D gave a knowing smile. "It's about a girl, isn't it? You both like the same girl. I know you're not big on the whole dating thing, but there are girls you like. Did he start dating one of the girls you like again?"

Again. Yes, Vivi had done that before and Owen now realized that it had only been to make Owen weaker, to keep him isolated so that Vivi could have him all to himself. "Yeah, that's it…" He muttered.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude, but if there's anything I can do you help, just say so. I know how that can be, there's this girl I like too. She asked me out, but everyone keeps pressuring me, I'm afraid if I make a mistake that they'll all turn against me. So I said we had to wait until summer so that then all these people won't be hanging around us all the time…" As he said this, a dreamy expression came over his face and he shook it off. "Well, I have to get going, I'll see you in physics tomorrow, don't forget we have homework! Pages 3 and 4 in the new packet, if you need help, you know my number, don't be afraid to ask."

With that he was gone and Owen watched after him, suddenly not feeling so bad. Life was starting to not suck so much. He still had at least one friend. He blushed as he suddenly realized he like D more than just a friend. But D would never like him like that, he was completely straight, he was even in love with a girl. He mentally slapped himself. Vivi had done this to him! He had made him start liking guys! He buried his face in his hands, trying not to think like this.

The boy was like a savior to him, with their brief encounter he had been pulled out of his pit and into a new light. D was an angel... no, more than an angel, D was a God!

He slowly stood and looked off to where the other had disappeared. He had a reason to come to school now. A reason not to run away…

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Haha! I love it. Drama and a twisted love triangle… more like a square… or maybe a weird looping chain… But yes, love gone wrong!


End file.
